universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Gat
Special Moves Neutral B - Shotgun Johnny gets his shotgun and shoots at his enemy, it has 5 ammos. Side B - Machine Gun Johnny gets his Machine gun and shoots at his enemy while crouches. Like Tombstone, it can be tapped the b button and move in 8 direction whatever he's facing at. It has 130 ammos. Up B - Saints Flow Johnny Gat drink some Saints Flow to gain Super Jump for 4 Seconds Down B - RPG Johnny gets his RPG and shoots a rocket missile at his enemy while crouches. Final Smash - Gat Out of Hell A Portal will appear and The Stage will turn into the more Hell Version of it as Johnny will gain new powers. * B = Hell Arm * Side B = Hell Dash * Up B = Hell Wings * Down B = Hell Stomp K.O.s KO 1: FUCK KO 2: DAMN IT Star KO: NOOOOOOOOOO Screen KO: SHIT Taunts Up Taunt: Side Taunt: Down Taunt: Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose: Character Description Johnny Gat was an inhabitant of the Saint's Row district of Stilwater. Realizing that the district was being torn apart by gang wars, he volunteered to join the 3rd Street Saints, a gang aiming to end these wars. Gat was assigned to plot the downfall of the Vice Kings, one of the warring gangs in Stilwater. In doing so, he was aided by The Protagonist. Gat's 'head on' strategies typically involved massive amounts of bloodshed and extensive property damage. After introducing The Protagonist to Gat's girlfriend Aisha, the three plot out a way to strike at the Vice Kings. They loaded up a car full of C4 and took it to the gang's Recording studio, blowing it up and leveling the place to the ground. Despite all this, Gat admitted to having an admiration for Benjamin King, the Vice King's leader. Although having been shot in the leg by Anthony Green, Johnny managed to move on along with The Protagonist on successfully destroying the Vice Kings Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Icon Saint Row Icon Victory Music Dubstep Gun - http://youtu.be/YgnhZKND_cs Kirby Hat Gat's Glasses and Hair When Chosen TBA Stage Zinyak Ship Related Music Saints Row IV - Christmas Dubstep Credits Music Saints Row IV - Dubstep Gun Snake Codec Snake: Colonel, This Man just escape from a Ship with Dead Aliens. Colonel: That Johhny Gat, the Badass Member of the Saints Snake: Those People who been messing with the similation? Colonel: Yes Snake, Johnny was thought to be killed but Turned out He was taken to Zinyak ship years ago Snake: Why? Colonel: He fear that Johnny might be a problem to him, So He took Johnny away. Snake: A Problem? Do I even have a Chance? Colonel: No Snake: I'm getting sick of this Shit. Extra Colors & Costumes -Colors *Saints Purple (Default) *Blue Jacket *Green Jacket *Gold Jacket *Big Head Gat Outfit Trivia *Johnny Gat is like the 2nd Chuck Norris and Trip. Category:Playable Characters Category:Voltage Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:Male Category:Badass Category:Awesome Character Category:Insane Category:Serial Killer Category:Serious Characters Category:Hero or Villain Category:Saints Row Category:Back from the Dead Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:No More Anarchy Category:People called Johnny